A Mark of Fate
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace had been with this mark from as long as he can remember, his mom telling him it was the mark in which you get when your soulmate is born and visa virsa, although he had his since he was born... Ace never expected to ever find his soulmate but it seems that fate had other plans. A soulmate au with our two favorite commanders!


When Ace was old enough to know what the writing on his wrist was, it really didn't matter to him that much. Though his mom said to be ever vigilant so that he could find his soulmate, Ace asked why he was supposed to if he hadn't even meet the guy. Yes you heard right, he had the name of a guy on his wrist. His name was Marco….That was all that was written on his wrist, you'd have think there would be a last name….

The name of your soulmate doesn't appear immediately appear on on your body and or even on the wrist. Some people have had it on their back or their chest. Ace was lucky he could hide the name anytime he wore gloves since it was that high on his wrist.

Ace, Sabo, and Lu had been living in nature for as long as they could remember, since they could and they all loved the outdoors. Rouge and Roger decided to move and they had no problem with it until Ace got the name of his soulmate on his wrist. That's why people get inked at different times, it's based on how near you are your soulmate.

So they settled down in the big city called the 'New World'. Ace, Sabo, and Lu went to school with Ace never meeting anyone called Marco….Ace moved up to middle school while getting older. He began to take noticed that most of the female body looked at him with admiration or having simple crushes. Ace still never meet his soulmate….

Anyway as he got older in his late teens he began to realized he liked buff but slim guys a whole lot more then the curvaceous females that tended to come toward him. He was in highschool now about to be in 9th grade(18 now), when he entered the school having his schedule he was pretty bummed out that he had math but oh wel-He looked more intently at his paper before his eyes took the shapes of dinner plates.

He turned to the person walking next to him for advice, Sabo, while panicking at the same time.

"Sabo look at this name!"

"Fenwick….oh? You think it's the same guy?"

"Come'on Sabo, even if it was the same guy, you think he would go for someone in high school?!?"

"I mean some people are into-"

"Stop! Stop right there! I will die alone won't I?"

By this time Ace was in the corner, having Sabo drag him out in front of everyone, dubbing Ace the clown.

"Alright Ace, I'm going to my locker, you do the same. And no you won't die alone, don't be a big baby."

Ace only nodded toward his brother before heading the other direction from him. He still has crocodile cartoon tears down his face.

His teacher's name was Marco Fenwick….No way….There was no last name so it had to coincidence? How can his teacher be his soulmate! Don't get Ace wrong, he didn't mind a age difference but his teacher would never accept this, even if he was Ace's soulmate!

Ace sighed, before finding his locker. He was going to see what the teacher taught what he looked like and maybe he would find some of the man's interests as well. Ace's first class was(thank god) Math, he wasn't happy to do it early in the morning but he was good at math so there's that.

The teacher apparently was named Rob Lucci? Ace walked the halls trying to find his classroom when the bell rang, making Ace's eyes widen. If his teacher was anything like Akainu from his middle school then he was screwed. He finally found the class after asking a nice lady where it was, he knocked on the door as not to bust in and be rude.

"Come in."

Ace walked in, only to see a man standing behind a desk….with a parrot on his shoulder? He heard the class laughing making him rub the back of his head as he looked at the man. Ace bowed before speaking.

"I'm very sorry for being late but this is my first time here. I got help from a teacher on the way named Tashigi."

"Introduce yourself to the class."

Ace stood in front of the class smiling his goofy 'winning' smile that his family called it before writing his name on the board.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace! I hope we can be friends!"

Whispers all over the classroom about the new 'hot' male student made the class talk quite a lot until Lucci said something, making the entire classroom silent.

"Understood. Now sit down in the front next to Coby."

Ace nodded before spotting the boy that Mr. Lucci pointed to, a pink haired boy in the front. Ace sat down next to the boy offering his hand.

"Portgas D Ace. Nice to meet you Coby!"

Coby smiled at him before offering his.

"Arin Coby! Nice to meet you as well Ace!"

They both shook hands, eyes going back to the board. Ace was taking notes in his class when his eyelids began to drop without his consent….crap….he was having an….*thud*.

When Ace woke up, hopefully a few minutes later, the class was staring at him while Mr.Lucci glared at him. Ace rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at having forgot to take his narcoleptic pills he got from Law.

"Would you like to explain why you just fell asleep in my class?"

"Sorry Mr.Lucci I have a rare case of narcolepsy in which I randomly fall asleep….i really didn't mean to…."

"It's fine but how often does it happen?"

"A few times in a day but all separately different times!"

Mr.Lucci nodded before going back to the math lesson. Ace had a flush of color in his face after hearing the numerous girls talking about how 'cute' he looked asleep. He also heard the girls in his class give some disappointment at not having his name on their bodies, why would they talk about that in class?!? Thankfully Mr.Lucci asked them to be quiet and focus on the material.

For the rest of class Ace made sure to get the notes for a next day's reference. Once class was over Ace raced out trying to find Sabo, if he let the girls corner him like middle school he might not make it! Ace only started going to his class when he realized that he didn't even know what class Sabo had first.

He looked to his schedule again before he realized that he had Spanish next with Mr.Doflamingo? Could he possibly call the man Sunday and get away with it? Probably not.

Ace was once again loss, going through the hallways until his soulmate mark began to glow when he passed a door. Ace started to panic due to the fact that he was glowing! He looked in the door only to see a man with blonde hair also holding his wrist! Ace ducked when the man looked his way, his mark clearing glowing as well. And when Ace heard footsteps he clearly dashed, behind a school wall hearing the door open.

"Mr.Fenwick, did you see something?"

"No, nothing…."

Ace felt like his heart was beating two times, no triple times as fast. If he had Mr.Fenwick for History, he was screwed! There wasn't a way to confrontation because of the damn glow that the mark gave off when they were close!

Ace quickly found Mr.Doflamingo's class apologizing(in Spanish) that he was late(lucky by five minute) and was asked to sit next to Sabo?!? Ace made a quick walk to his desk next to Sabo, scribing something down before passing the note to Sabo.

Ace side looked to Sabo as he read it before his eyes widened, he wrote something down before passing the note to him when Sunday wasn't looking.

"Are you serious? Your wrist actually glowed while near him?!?"

"I'm not lying! How can I even go to his class without being a glow stick?!? We'll be the talk of the entire school! Worst then that he saw me when I looked in because my marked glowed!"

Ace passed the note when he was sure that Sunday wasn't looking. He watched Sabo quickly read the note before writing something down giving it to him.

"We'll talk at lunch, I saw we have the same lunch, so that's good."

Ace sighed knowing his first day here the most stressful one he was going to have. Thank god he had Fenwick's class at the end of the day. For the most part Ace went through the lesson with no problem, and even when Mr.Doflamingo came to him asking him questions, no problem.

"Buenos Dias Ace. Como estas?" (Good morning Ace. How are you?)

"Buenos Dias Senor. Yo soy bien."(Good morning teacher(male). (I am good.)

The class went slow for the most part, Ace was just worried about what he would do when it came around to Marco's class. When the class bell rang, letting Ace and Sabo run to the cafeteria at the prospect of food, what could they say?

When they got to the cafeteria Ace was disappointed with how much they got, making Sabo comment on how much he was like Luffy at times. Ace and Sabo were outside eating lunch, Ace laying his head in Sabo's lap as he was reading having both of them finish their plates in 2 minutes.

Ace was lying his head in Sabo's lap taking a short nap since that did seem to help with his narcolepsy attacks. Ace was being shaken awake by a hand, having him look up to see Sabo pointing to his side. Ace looked to his left to see girls holding lunch boxes? He sat up before they were shoved into his face.

"Please accept these Ace-kun!"

"No accept mine!"

"Would you have mine Ace?"

Ace felt like he was in heaven! He smiled before taking all three, the girls looked at him in surprise before beaming.

"Thank you ladies! You're so very kind, but aren't these your lunches? I hate to be non-gentleman like and not put a girl before myself!"

"No Ace-kun,those were extras we made, in case one of our friends needed it, and since they don't we heard you wanted more food!"

"Yes, if you look inside we have already had our fair share! Please eat up the rest so it doesn't go to waste!"

"Okay! I'll be sure to eat the rest! Gracias!"

Ace watched them walk away while the girls spoke of how they'll make more lunches for him if he was that happy about it.

"He knows how to speak spanish! That is so hot!"

"I know! Ah! I forgot to ask him what he likes so I can make more for him!"

"So direct Michelle!"

Ace didn't hear anymore of the conversation due to him stuffing his face, while Sabo was pouting that Ace got more food.

"If you were more handsome like you would have gotten some!"

Sabo glared at him before he sighed waving his hands.

"So we have about 10 minutes left, what about Mr.Fenwick?"

"Ooohhhhh….I don't know Sabo! I might just have to suck it up!"

"If you and him hit it off you will be 'sucking it'! Hahaha!"

Ace glared at his blonde headed brother, his brother not one to make inappropriate jokes but when he did, it was always a innuendo. Ace started to chase Sabo around who was laughing like his life was about to end,well it was. Ace was going to end it!

When the bell rang, Ace left with the promise that Sabo would feel the pain at home, of course he was joking but Sabo didn't know that. Ace went to his next class which was art, now he heard you can get one out of two teachers….Either a really hot female named Hancock or the oddly weird male one, the students call him Mr.3.

He ended up with Hancock. Everyone had said she was oddly young to be a teacher but she was in her early twenties. Rumor has it that her younger sisters go as well but are students. Ace walked in the classroom, surprised that no one expect Hancock was here. She only looked at him for a second before going back to painting.

Ace came around to see his brother Lu?!?

"Hey, you're painting Lu! That really looks like him!"

Hancock turned to me with a surprised look on her face, as if she didn't believe I knew Lu. Ace gave a chuckle before noticing that Lu's signature scar wasn't there. Ace pointed to the younger boy's cheek going a bit under the eye.

"You forgot Lu's scar under his eye…."

"You really know Luffy?!?"

"Yeah, he's my kid brother. Sometimes he makes an older brother worry!"

Hancock then shifted so that her back was too him, she started to pulled her hair back do Ace could look at her back. Lu's name was sloppy written on the her back until the best writing that Ace had on his wrist.

Ace was surprised by the wolf whistles that followed Ace looking closer. Ace's face didn't agree with his mind as he couldn't will down the blush on his face, all the way down neck to his ears.

"Yeah get that Portgas!"

"Looks like Miss.Hancock loves Ace already!"

"Sister showed her back to a man!"

Ace looked at the girls in the doorway who looked like they were about to kill him. Ace felt himself being pulled in something round and soft, blinking at what his face was pressed into. He looked up realizing that he was being held in Hancock's breasts.

He(Thank God) didn't blush.

"This boy is my new brother in law! No one touch him!"

Ace's eyes widen but laughed at the jealous looks that were sent his way. He hugged Hancock around the middle, looking at the other students.

"Ok, Hancock-nii! It's nice to have a older sibling!"

Hancock let go of him to dote on him and Ace thought it was the greatest thing ever since Hancock got some of her sweets for him(where did she pull them from….oh well!) but he still had to take a seat and do work. It turns out that Mr.3 taught wax and clay while Hancock was more for painting and drawing.

For the class all Hancock did was show them how to draw(she also showed painted proportions) proportions since that was what we would be using mostly for the year. Ace along with others were praised for getting the face right. She took the whole class to help students perfect the head.

Before Ace knew it the class was already over. Ace collected his papers that he scribbled on with proportions and other little doodles like mythical animals. Hancock pulled him aside for a moment to let all the students go before, he guessed what was about Lu.

"Your Luffy's older brother? How old is he? Can I see him?"

"I don't think he mind meeting you, he's 15 by the way so your age difference is really nothing compared to my sou-"

"Thank you Ace-kun! I would love to meet Luffy but don't rush him! I'm 20 by the way~"

Ace was glad he stopped himself but it already seemed that she finished the sentence he was saying. She smiled at him before hugging him, taking herself back holding her cheeks, no doubt, thinking of Lu. She gave him a note, sending him on his way to his last class. Ace was dreading this moment….

Ace knew where the Mr.Fenwick's class was so he quickly jogged over to the door, his mark glowing again, knocked on the door. The door was opened for him before he rubbed the back of his neck handing the note to Mr.Fenwick. He lazily looked toward Ace's wrist then to his as the students in the classroom started to talk about them.

"You see that?!?"

"Yeah, Mr.Fenwick's mark started to glow when Ace came in! Are they soulmates?!?"

"That's his name?!? Too bad he's taken he's incredible hot!"

Ace only smiled before his face exploded again, this was embarrassing! Mr.Fenwick sighed before leaning into him, his lips touching Ace's ear.

"See me after class."

He pulled away turning to put the note on his desk as he took roll, Ace sighed in relief. It looks like they hadn't started anything yet, Ace looked around before sitting next to the person he recognized before, Coby.

Coby was sitting in the back this time so Ace's mark went down to faintly glowing. From time to time people would look back at Ace, which annoyed Marco since he had to get everyone's attention every few minutes or so. Marco started to teach about the first subject they would talk about for the year, The Pirate Era.

Ace followed the man intently while he held a history textbook going around the class story telling about some of the pirates, Whitebeard apparently being Mr.Fenwick's favorite. He now knows what those girls were talking about when he first asked some of them at lunch what Mr.Fenwick

He had asked some of the girls at lunch if they had Fenwick and if they did what was he like. Some of the girls were fantasizing about him some others asked if I was a sophomore or a junior with a crush on him, and the others were actually pretty helpful.

He got a variety of answers of course ranging from "he's pretty cool" from "he's an amazing storyteller" to "he's super hot". He already knew that last one so it was good that he received positive comments about the man….did he really say that first part?

Ace started to focus on the class as his thoughts went south, but it seemed that fate was against him because his narcolepsy started to kick in at that moment. Well to be far this was the longest time he had made it without falling asleep, but Coby saw him right so he could..tell...everyone….The last thing he heard was a girl screaming next to him as his face plopped down on the desk.

He felt himself being shaken up before he opened his eyes looking up seeing the class totally gone?!? He bolted up looking around before pinching himself to make sure he didn't entirely sleep through half the class. Nope, nope that pain was real, he was pulled out of his wallowing as he heard a rich laugh coming from in front of him.

Mr.Fenwick was laughing at him! He pouted at the man before looking at his wrist, he never thought he would meet his soulmate this early in his life….Well not that early but you know what he-

"I never thought I had a soulmate….I never had a mark anywhere on my body for the first 12 years of my life. Then it suddenly appeared prompting me to ask my father why was that so, he told me it was because my soulmate had just been born. Perfectly made for me. Then when I got older I realized that I might not see them ever or even if I did, they would be about half my-"

"I really don't care about that!"

Ace was even surprised at the words that came out of his mouth as Mr.Fenwick was to be honest, but not to try and sound like a sap or anything, he really didn't care about the man's age.

"I mean….as long as you care about someone, you just want them to be happy right?"

Ace was now full blown embarrassed turning his face to the side trying to will himself into not blushing like a high school, while concentrating on shutting himself up before he said anything els-

He felt then felt a hand on his head, looking back before him to see Mr.Fenwick standing there with a smile on his face. He tried to swat his teacher away but to no avail as his hair was ruffled anyway. He again pouted as he looked down in his lap.

"Tell me Mr.Fenwi-"

"Marco, call me Marco Ace."

"What do you want to do now that we've found each other?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I don't want you to force yourself to be-"

"I wouldn't be forced! I want to get to know you really…."

"We can't do anything on school grounds of course but I have a idea. There's a cafe by my house, my brother owns it. Would you like something from there so that we could talk?"

"Yeah, that would be nice! You know Mr.Fenwick you sound like you have some alternative motives to inviting near your house.~"

"I know, don't remind me yoi…."

"Yoi?"

"Sorry, habit from when I was younger…."

"Don't be sorry! I-I-I didn't mean like that! I think it's cute!"

Marco just chuckled at him, going to say something until my brother busted through the door looking like he ran a marathon to get here. He looked between me and Marco before going up to me pulling my ear.

"Ow! oooooohhhh! Sabo why are you pulling my ear! That hurts you know!"

"Portgas D. Ace, look at the clock and tell me when you were supposed to meet me?"

"At the end of schooool, oh crap! I'm so sorry Sabo, I fell asleep then Marco was nice enough to-"

Sabo turned toward Marco looking at him, giving him the 'is it alright if my brother dates him check' how old was Ace here? Wasn't he supposed to be the brother that did this?

"Sabo~"

"What are your interests and intentions with my brother?"

"Well I asked him if he wanted to go eat with me so I can get to know and likewise. We're going to my brother's cafe, is that ok?"

"I find that acceptable. Make sure to have him home before 11 ok?"

"Sure yoi. I'll have him at your house before that time."

Sabo smiled at Marco before he turned to me, giving me a stern look. He put his arm around me coming close before whispering something into my ear. In that moment I knew my face was lit up like a firework as I swatted Sabo out the door, as he laughed.

"So what did he say that had you blushing like that?"

"Nothing…."

"Hahahaha. It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I've had my fair share of embarrassment from my little brothers. Matter of fact, you'll no doubt see more if Thatch comes from out the kitchen of the cafe to greet us."

Ace laughed as he got up grabbing his bag, putting it over his head laying it on his shoulder. He watched as Mr.Fen-*ahem* Marco gathered his things, taking what he needed before motioning to the door letting Ace go through. Ace blushed again before sighing might as well tell the man, Sabo might just do it later anyway….

"Um, he said….To use protection."

"Wait what?"

"Please don't make me say it again…."

"Hahahaha, I think it's a little late for that yoi."

"He said make sure to use protection….There I said it."

"And I said to be careful!"

"Sabo! Get out of here!"

Ace blushed, clearly making a new color of red as

"I think that's the least of his worries yoi. Although I didn't think he let me get that far with you on the first date."

Ace turned into a tomato as he heard a thunderous laugh echo through the hallway, he might have found his soulmate but his brother did also. He really didn't want to hear what Lu thought of Marco as well.

2 years later

"Alright class today we are learning about the Marines in the time known as the great pirate era, so if you can-"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes come in yoi."

Marco watched as the door opened to the sight of his husband standing there in his shirt, tie, and slacks with his glasses on his nose. Marco smiled at the other, watching him as he came over sitting on his desk. Marco listened to his students as they gasped when they saw his mark glow, with his other half, he shook his head but kept a poker face.

"Is there something you need Mr.Portgas?"

"Yeah I have a free period and was wondering if I can stay here and away from Nami's wrath."

"What did you do this time yoi?"

"Why are you assuming I did something?"

"Ok maybe I did do something, because she said I couldn't do it."

Marco smiled in the hand he brought up to his face as his shoulders shook with laughter, along with his students.

"What was-"

"ACE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Marco you got to hide me!"

"Sorry dear, I'm not taking a bullet from Nami for you yoi."

Marco didn't hear anything else from Ace as the he opened the door running out the door, Marco seeing Nami shortly following after Ace. Marco finally bursted out laughing, thinking to himself.

It was totally worth it to sleep on the crouch after that, not that he would say there for long.


End file.
